This invention relates generally to connector devices for electrically connecting flexible circuit structures of the type having thin film conductors encased between relatively thin film layers of insulative material. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved connector for quick and easy coupling with a flex circuit in conductive and hermetically sealed relation.
Thin film flex circuits are generally known in the art for carrying electrical signals in a variety of compact electronics applications. Such devices may comprise a plurality of thin conductors formed on a relatively thin base layer of insulative material, such as polyimide sheet or the like. The conductors are then covered in turn by an upper or overlying layer of the insulative material, to form an elongated and relatively flexible circuit structure. At appropriate points along the length of the structure, apertures are formed in one of the insulation layers to expose portions of the conductors in order to permit electrical connection of the conductors to other electronic components. The exposed conductors are often referred to as contact pads and, in most cases, are located near the proximal and distal ends of the flex structure.
In some operating environments, flex circuits are used to carry electrical signals of extremely low power. For example, flex circuit technology has been adapted to fabricate relatively small and flexible electrochemical thin film sensors for use in a variety of applications, such as transcutaneous placement of sensor electrodes in direct contact with patient blood so that periodic blood chemistry readings can be obtained over an extended period of time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,250 entitled METHOD OF FABRICATING THIN FILM SENSORS. In electrochemical sensors of this type, electrode chemistries are applied to exposed contact pads at a distal end of a flex circuit, to provide sensor electrodes adapted for transcutaneous placement. Additional exposed contact pads at a proximal end of the flex circuit are provided for electrical connection to appropriate monitoring equipment. The low current signals inherent in such sensors mandate a high quality electrical connection between the sensor electrodes and the monitoring equipment, with minimum electrical leakage. In addition, it is important for this electrical connection to be hermetically sealed, in order to safeguard the electrical connection against moisture contamination while permitting substantially normal daily patient activities such as bathing and showering, etc.
The present invention relates specifically to an improved flex circuit connector adapted for quick and easy connection to one or more flex circuits to provide a high quality electrical connection which is hermetically sealed.